


Bourbon

by ma_r



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: After a night out in which Gwaine dared a drunk Merlin to send a dick pic to his (extremely hot) boss-Arthur Pendragon, Merlin is asked to go to Arthur's office after hours. He is so fucked. (Literally)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It all started thanks to this: 
> 
>  

  
“You know why I called you here.” Arthur said, his back was to Merlin, he was serving some -no doubt- expensive liquor into a pair of glasses.  
  
“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.” Merlin said, his voice sturdy, hiding his embarrassment. It had been a really weird night, and Gwaine had dared him, and honestly, he had no excuses and could only wallow in self-pity and embarrassment. Worse of all Arthur would now surely know of the embarrassing crush Merlin had on him.  
  
“Accidentally?” Arthur asked turning around with a couple of fingers of liquor on it, his eyebrow was up, making it clear that he didn’t believe Merlin even for a second.  
  
Merlin actually felt a blush appearing all the way down to his neck. It made a smirk appear on Arthur’s face as he handed one of the glasses of liquor to Merlin. It was bourbon, he noticed, after taking a sip.  
  
Arthur stood next to his desk in front of the chair in which Merlin would surely die out of embarrassment. Arthur just kept staring at him, without saying anything.  
  
“IT WAS GWAINE’S IDEA” Merlin practically shouted after a couple of minutes.  
  
“Hum…” Arthur said, still smirking, still staring, his eyebrow up again.  
  
“ I WAS DRUNK.”  
  
“Hum....”  
  
“DON’T BE ANGRY.”  
  
“Calm down Melin, I’m not angry.” Arthur said. He took a sip of his drink. "I was just pleasantly surprised, that’s all. No harm done.”  
  
“You are not firing me?”  
  
“No, as you said it was an accident.”  
  
Suddenly what Arthur said caught up with him.  
  
“Wait, pleasantly surprised?”  
  
“Well, yes, you have a nice dick. And I was surprised, didn’t think you had the guts to send a picture, even less to send it to your boss.”  
  
The blush reappeared.  
  
“I—I—I— I’m going to kill Gwaine.”  
  
The smirk changed into a smug line as Arthur noticed the way he blushed.  
  
“What I’m most curious about is why did Gwaine dare you to send it to me?”  
  
Merlin averted his eyes as he realized that Arthur already knew about the embarrassing crush. “You know why, don’t play dumb.”  
  
“No Merlin, I really want to know, I have no idea” The tone implied how much of a lie the statement was.  
  
“I won’t say it.”  
  
“But I’m so curious. I thought you were more likely to send it to Percival.” Was that a hint of jealousy on Arthur’s voice that Merlin was detecting?  
  
“No, never to Percy, I like him but not that way...” Shit.

“Ah, so you send it to me because you like me that way.”  
  
“I do NOT like you that way.”  
  
“Childish Merlin, really”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
A laugh escaped Arthur’s lips.  
  
“So childish” Arthur’s legs touching Merlin’s hand, his eyes were searching for something on Merlin’s.  
  
“I am not.” Merlin was staring at Arthur's lips. And it was obvious he noticed by the way he licked them. “You know I'm not."  
  
“Prove it then.” Another smirk. “I dare you.”  
  
And Merlin just launched himself into Arthur.  
  
Their lips crashed, hands grabbed, knees banged, Arthur bit Merlin’s lip and when Merlin opened his mouth in a shocked gasp of pain it gave access to Arthur’s tongue. The kiss was passionate and lustful and Merlin wanted more. He had been waiting for months, staring at Arthur from a distance and finally he could touch him. A tiny moan escaped his mouth at the realization.

Arthur’s hands that had been holding him by the waist released him before he spoke“Now, now Merlin, we haven’t even done anything.”  
  
“Shut up, shut up.” Merlin said seeking the warmth of Arthur's mouth again. But Arthur denied him the pleasure.  
  
“Take off your shirt.” The command, the voice Arthur adopted send a wave of pleasure straight to his dick.  
  
Without delay Merlin’s shirt was on the floor, Arthur’s eyes roamed his chest and a little predatory smile appeared on his lips.  
  
Grabbing him by the waist, Arthur crushed their bodies together, and through the clothes, Merlin could feel his erection rubbing against Arthur’s. His hands grabbed into Arthur’s thighs for support against the sensation. And Arthur, beautiful Arthur took him by the neck and put his lips so close to Merlin’s mouth, almost touching and then his hands roaming his body stopping by his nipples to play with them. Another moan escaped Merlin and his hips hitched and still, Arthur didn’t kiss him.  
  
“Tell me what you want Merlin,” Arthur asked his voice low, he had moved his head and was know speaking into Merlin’s sensitive ears. “Come on, tell me.”  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
“That is not how you ask for something.” Arthur said, he was kissing Merlin’s jaw, his hands still playing with his nipples, he was so far away- and yet so close- from where Merlin wanted him to be.  
  
Another moan, another wave of pleasure, another hitch of the hips.  
  
“Fuck me please.”  
  
“Are you asking me?” Arthur’s mouth by his neck, his hands going lower, touching his hip bone.  
  
“Please Arthur, fuck me, please.”  
  
“One please would have been enough.” And finally he was kissing him again, and one of his hands finally graced his dick, still on top of the pants, the other was on his hip, holding him still. Arthur broke the kiss “But I like your enthusiasm.”  
  
Merlin stared into Arthur’s eyes, waiting, for something, a sing. Another smile from Arthur.  
  
“Why don’t you show me how much you want it?”  
  
Immediately Merlin was on his knees, trying to open Arthur's belt and failing, his hands shaking, his erection pressing against his own pants. One of Arthur’s hand was patting his hair, the other was caressing his face.  
  
“Here, let me help you.” In a matter of seconds Arthur’s belt was open and so were his pants.  
  
Melin nuzzled Arthur’s erection through his gray briefs, the zipper digging uncomfortably into his cheek but he didn’t care. He could smell Arthur and couldn’t wait to taste him. The idea of it making his cock twitch.  
  
Merlin glanced up and meet Arthur's eyes through his eyelashes. Arthur looked so powerful, so regal staring down at him, his pupils impossible dark with lust. Arthur gave a tiny nod and Merlin freed Arthur’s erection.  
  
It was magnificent, shorter that he thought it would be but much thicker, Merlin's mouth watered.  
  
“Wait.” Arthur said. he took his hand out of Merlin's hair, and a crushing fear of this ending, of Arthur, thinking this was a mistake floored Merlin. “Let me get a condom.”  
  
“No.” Merlin said, his head shaking. “I’m clean, are you?”  
  
“Yes.” Arthur said, his voice petulant.  
  
“Then please, let me taste you Arthur, not some plastic.”  
  
In front of him, Arthur’s cock twitched closely followed by an intake of breath.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
That was all the permission Merlin needed. He took in one hand the base of Arthur’s cook, and then licked the underside, licked his balls. A small sound of approval escaped Arthur’s mouth. It was hotter than what Merlin could process. He needed his dick free. With the hand that he wasn’t using the started opening his pants.  
  
The smell of Arthur was intoxicating, he couldn’t wait, didn’t know how, and just took Arthur into his mouth. Licking the underside as it went in, being careful with his teeth. He gave it an experimental suck and Arthur’s hip hitched.  
  
Moaning, Merlin finally was able to open his pants, and finally was able to touch himself. He started palming himself trying to calm down. He took more of Arthur’s cock. When he glanced up Arthur moaned.  
  
Merlin wanted to always hear that moan.  
  
He kept palming himself, he kept taking more of Arthur, he kept sucking. Arthur’s hands kept touching his hair, his face. Merlin moaned again.  
  
Another moan from Arthur and Merlin tasted Arthur’s precum. He had to grip himself so he wouldn’t come.  
  
“Good Merlin, come here.” Merlin went. Arthur’s thumb following the line of Melin’s wet lips. “Such beautiful lips, I was right you know.” Arthur touching his neck. “Your lips really look better around my cock.” Arthur hand touching his dick. Merlin moaned. “Look at you.” Arthur pulling, twisting. “you really want this.” Another pull.  
  
“Please.” Merlin whispered.  
  
“Shush.” Merlin whimpered. “Let’s get your clothes out of the way.”  
  
Then it was Arthur who knelt, and as he went so did Merlin’s pants and underwear. His hips hitched, his cock throbbed.  
  
“You know Merlin.” Arthur said. Merlin could feel the air of his exhale hitting his cock. “Your dick is prettier in person.” Another whimper.  
  
Arthur licked the head of Merlin's cock and his knees buckled.  
  
“Please.” Merlin said again.  
  
Arthur rose, still fully clothed and walked behind him, his hands trailing his legs, fluttering fingers against his cock.  
  
“Perhaps latter. Now you get to decide, where do you want me to fuck you?” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s balls, fondled and tugged at them, more moans and whimpers. “In the floor? You could get rug burns, but then they would be a reminder of this.” Another load moan. “Or maybe against my desk? Like in those porn movies, so after this, you will know I work where you came.” Another pull at the balls, a small scream of pleasure. Arthur speaking against his neck.  
  
“I don’t care, just please fuck me.”  
  
“No Merlin, now you decide.” Arthur kissing his neck, sucking, biting, another moan, hips moving on their own accord.  
  
“Desk.” Merlin said. He felt Arthur smile again his neck. He let his balls go. Merlin turned in time to see Arthur sucking one of his own fingers. Merlin panted. And an intense surge of pleasure as one of Arthur’s finger breached him  
  
“Come on, make some space for you on my desk.”  
  
With shaking hands Merlin started moving the different documents and pens that were in front of him, Arthur started moving his finger, in-out, and curling his finger every once in a while. Merlin kept on moaning. His dick hitting the edge of the desk with every involuntary trust.  
  
When the space was clear, Arthur took his finger out of his hole, and slowly pushed Merlin face forward into the desk.  
  
“Stay like that.”  
  
Nodding against the hard surface of the desk, he heard Arthur moving around the office, he couldn’t see what he was doing, the anticipation made some of his precum escape, and he had to grab himself- hard- so he wouldn’t come.  
  
He was so concentrated into not cumming that he didn’t notice Arthur was back until he felt something warm and wet touch his hole. A startled yelp escaped Merlin, his knees buckled and if it weren't for the desk he would have fallen.  
  
Arthur’s tongue continued to lick him, and every single time he moved it made Merlin moan louder and louder. When the tongue breached him, he screamed. More moans, he was so close to cumming, but not yet, he wanted something else first.  
  
“Arthur, stop,” Immediately Arthur withdrew. "Please, I want to come with you inside me.”  
  
A loud groan escaped Arthur,  
  
“Condom?” Arthur asked, his voice lower with lust.  
  
“No, please, Arthur, please, come inside me, I need it.”  
  
Another groan.  
  
“You will be the dead of me darling.” The nickname made Merlin’s breath hitch in his throat.  
  
Merlin didn’t see but heard the lube bottle open, he raised into his tiptoes, his dick hitting the desk again as he moved, another moan.  
  
“You are gagging for it aren't you?”  
  
“Yes.” Merlin said. It sounded more like an exhale than a word.  
  
“So needy, you want- you _need_ to be full.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What a little slut.” A loud moan escaped Merlin, his hips twitching.  
  
“Only for you Arthur, only for you. Please.”  
  
“Who would have thought, you were like this. Poor little Merlin. Needs to be filled with a cock.”  
  
“Oh Arthur, please, please.”  
  
Two fingers breached him. The mixture between pleasure and pain made him scream.  
  
“Such a pretty voice, darling. Come on, no need to be shy, there is no one else in the building.”  
  
Merlin hadn’t even noticed how much he tried to muffle his voice, how little he was letting out. Another finger, another scream.  
  
Arthur kept fingering him for what felt like ages, and it was only the desire to cum with a dick in him that prevented him for cumming.  
  
When Arthur’s dick finally breached him he felt like he was in heaven.  
  
More moans and shouts, Arthur’s hands holding his hips, every thrust of his hips making Mellin’s dick hit the desk, too many sensations, too much pleasure.  
  
And it was Arthur that was inside of him, Arthur who hadn’t taken off his clothes, That was fucking him in his office, Arthur who though he had beautiful lips, who wanted him as much as Merlin did. Arthur whose breathing was becoming more labored and moaned more often.  
  
Arthur— Arthur— Arthur. Who kept telling him how beautiful he was.  
  
Arthur — Arthur— Arthur. Whose name he kept saying over and over again like a prayer.  
  
“Melin, my sweet little Merlin.” Arthur said his voice barely heard. And Merlin came.  
  
He was coming back from the high when he felt Arthur coming inside him. He moaned again.  
  
When Arthur took his cock out the absence made Merlin whimper. Merlin heard Arthur sipping his pants, up and walking away. He felt a little of Arthur’s seed seeping out of his hole and moaned again.  
  
He felt Arthur come back. He still was laying on the desk.  
  
“Come here darling.”  
  
Merlin rose, he turned he saw Arthur by the couch.  
  
Merlin went  
  
When he arrived Arthur patted the spot next to him, when he sat, Arthur gave him a glass of water, after Merlin finished it. He rearranged Merlin and himself so that they were both laying down, Merlin’s head resting on Arthur’s chest.  
  
“You were so good, Merlin.” He started touching his hair slowly. “Did you like it?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.”  
  
“No Merlin, thank you, I enjoyed it a lot” Merlin yawned, he felt so comfortable, freshly fucked out and in Arthur’s arms.  
  
“Are you tired?”  
  
“Um hum.”  
  
“Sleep darling, we will go for something to eat after you wake.” Arthur kissed his forehead.  
  
“I’m going to buy Gwaine everything he ever wants.”  
  
“As will I. Now sleep, we will talk when you are awake."  
  
Merlin slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. If you see any mistakes let me know.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://exolovek.tumblr.com/) or check out my [Merlin Fic's Rec Blog](https://howshitgoes.tumblr.com)


End file.
